The prior art describes various kinds of reclining seat assemblies. One of the patent number U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,382 describes a locking structure for a reclining seat capable of locking the seat back position without looseness and preventing the “biased action” of the pair of pawls. This invention has been titled as “Locking structure for a reclining seat”. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,267 titled as “Adjusting device for reclining seat” relates to reclining seats for automotive vehicles and more particularly, to an adjusting device for the reclining seat which can be operated either at the front seat or at the rear seat.
Presently, several seat recliner assemblies for a reclining seat are in existence. Many of these are large in size and difficult to accommodate in seat structure in case of space constraints. Now, the need has aroused to develop a compact, robust and cost effective seat recliner assembly, which can be fitted in variety of seat structures.
The present invention provides a seat recliner assembly with a guide plate, a pivotable plate, four pawls, a shaft, a cam, a retractor plate and a pre-tensioned spring wherein the pawls engage with the pivotable plate to lock the seat back from moving and the four pawls share the load on the assembly.